


Priateľky

by th1sgurl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: Anna a Rita boli kamarátky už neuveriteľne dlhý čas. Ich priateľstvo bolo čisté a úprimne. Ak teda prižmúrime oči nad jednou dôležitou poznámkou, ktorú Anna nikdy nevyslovila. A to, že jej kamarátska láska voči Rite nie je tak úplne kamarátska...





	Priateľky

   Boli sme sme priateľkami od detstva. Narodili sme sa v rovnaký deň, chodili sme do rovnakej škôlky, na rovnakú základnú, strednú. Boli sme nerozlučná dvojica. Kde som bola ja, tam bola i ona a naopak. Naučila ma šiť a štrikovať, ja ju variť. Často sme u seba prespávali či si robili filmové večery. Istý čas sme sa dokonca rovnako obliekali.

   Vedela som o nej všetko a ona vedela všetko o mne. Keď nás niečo potešilo, tá druhá to vedela ako prvá. Keď nás niečo trápilo, netrebalo zbytočných slov, hneď sme pochopili, čo tú druhú trápi. Vedeli sme ako sa rozosmiať, ako sa utešiť... Poznali sme jedna druhú lepšie ako vlastné topánky.

   Napríklad som vedela, že vysokej školy sa vzdala len kvôli ponuke od slávnej módnej návrhárky, aby jej pomohla vytvoriť jesennú kolekciu pre rok 2014, 2015 a v roku 2016 kolekciu jar - jeseň. Odjakživa to bol jej sen, a tak prijala. Veľmi jej to pomohlo v podnikaní. Bola jej za to všetko veľmi vďačná a dnes ju obdivuje ešte viac.

   Viem, že nikdy nezanevrie na svojho zahraničného priateľa Juana, ktorého stretla ako šestnásťročná, a ktorého už desať rokov nevidela. Viem, že si ešte stále píšu, a že mu v priebehu desiatich rokov pomohla vybrať mená pre jeho tri deti.

   A čo je pre mňa najpodstatnejšia - a najbolestivejšia - informácia, že je zamilovaná do akéhosi boháča z hlavného mesta.

   Boli sme priateľky, len nie v pravom slova zmysle.

   Síce to trochu bolelo, ale čo? Ľúbila som ju a nehodlala sa nášho priateľstva vzdať kvôli chlapcovi, ktorého v živote nevidela. Naše puto bolo na niečo také prisilné.

   Ale... Po toľkých rokoch som už v sebe nedokázala dusiť pravdu o sebe a o tom, čo k nej naozaj cítim. Vždy sme si všetko vraveli a mňa veľmi ťažilo, že som pred ňou roky schovávala také tajomstvo. Mala právo o tom - musela sa to dozvedieť.

  Jednoducho som cítila, že je správna doba povedať jej o tom... Jednak aby som si vyčistila svedomie a jednak pre to, aby som zistila ako veľmi mizerná je situácia, v ktorej som.

   Hodila som na seba krátky pohľad do zrkadla a opláchla si tvár vodou. Už teraz som bola nervózna.

   Prešla som k stolu a prešmatrala som vrecká včerajších vecí, aby som našla svoj mobil. Zadala som jej dátum narodenia a z odomknutej obrazovky elektronickej škatuľky sa na mňa usmialo fialovovlasé dievča s perlovými náušnicami a žiariacimi modrými očami.

   Taká bola dohoda medzi mnou a Ritou, keď sme mali trinásť. Budeme mať na tapete tú druhú, aby sme boli spolu aj keď bude jedna odcestovaná a za heslo budeme mať dátum narodenia tej druhej, aby sme v prípade núdze mohli použiť druhý mobil.

   Netuším, či ma Rita na tapete má, ani či si zmenila heslo, no ja som dohode zostala verná celých tých štrnásť rokov a nehodlám to zmeniť. Ani dnes, ani nikdy.

   " _Ahoj Rita,_ " vytočila som jej číslo, aby som si s ňou dohodla stretnutie.

   " _Anna? To si ty? Ahoj! Prepáč, ale mám momentálne veľa práce. Mám do konca dňa prešiť trojo šiat a ešte som nedokončila svoje šaty do divadla v stredu._ "

   " _Och prepáč... Nechcela som otravovať._ "

   " _Neotravuješ zlato, ty nikdy. Tak vrav, o čo ide?_ "

   " _Veď si teraz povedala, že máš veľa práce._ "

   " _To hej, ale mám na mobile reprák a na poličke nedopitú kávu,_ " zasmiala sa a zaštrngala lyžicou.

   Pri jej smiechu som sa pousmiala. Dialo sa mi to neustále. No momentálne bol môj úsmev poriadne neistý, celá som taká bola. Prvým krokom k splneniu dnešného cieľa totiž bolo, aby som jej oznámila, že jej chcem niečo oznámiť.

   " _Len som sa chcela spýtať, či máš po práci voľno. Bolo by fajn vidieť ťa po dlhej dobe, prejsť sa a... a je tu niečo by som ti chcela povedať._ "

   " _Och! Dobre, rada ťa uvidím. Stačí ak sa stretneme o pol deviatej?_ " v hlase mala ľútosť, že nemôže odísť skôr z práce.

   " _O pol deviatej je super,_ " usmiala som sa, hoc to nemohla vidieť. No mala som pocit, že môj úsmev dokáže cítiť.

   " _Ďakujem, si poklad! Musím utekať, mám zákazníkov._ "

   " _Maj sa Rita_."

   " _Pá, Anna_."

   S úsmevom som zložila a vydýchla som si. Tak veľmi som sa dnešného večera bála.

   "Anna! Znes ten svoj lenivý zadok dole, najedz sa a ideme makať!" zreval na mňa brat a do nosa mi udrela vôňa lievancov.

   Rýchlo som sa obliekla a vlasy si ledabolo zopla do copu.

   "Preboha... to prišlo stádo slonov?" zasmiala sa babka, keď počula ako som sa s dupotom dotrepala do kuchyne.

   "Ježíš, to vonia božsky!" nasala som nosom vôňu a hodila sa na stoličku.

   "Ďakujem, sloníča moje," položila predo mňa plný tanier a zaťahala ma za líce.

   "Najedz sa a hneď začneme. Dnes sú dobré podmienky na sadenie, no treba nám znova preorať pole. Budem potrebovať, aby si zo seba vydala stopäťdesiat percent. Zvládneš to?" pozrela na mňa brat s prosbou v očiach.

   "Zvládnem dvesto," usmiala som sa a viditeľne som ho potešila.

   Do práce sme sa pustili hneď po raňajkách a úplne nás pohltila. Zabúdali sme na jedlo, aj na čas. Našťastie mi o ôsmej zazvonil budík vo vrecku nohavíc, tak som sa narovnala a vykročila som k bratovi: "Končíme. Je osem hodín a ja idem von."

   "Ále? Vravel som si, že si dnes dáka roztržitá. Že by rande?" mrkol na mňa posmešne.

   "Rande nie, no... Niečo sa mi rysuje. Uvidíme, ako to dnes dopadne," poškrabala som sa na hlave.

   "Tak ti držím všetky palce čo mám. Želám ti to, sestrička."

   "Ďakujem, si parťák," buchla som ho do ramena a on sa zasmial.

   Narýchlo som skočila do sprchy a v skrini hľadala niečo, čo bude vyzerať ako - tak dobre. O desať pol som vyšla z domu a rýchlym krokom som smerovala do jej butiku.

   Rita bola stále vo vnútri v obchode a skláňala sa nad žltou látkou. Zaklopala som na otvorené dvere a vošla som dnu.

   "Ahoj," pozdravila som s trasúcim hlasom.

   "Ahoj," povedala bez toho, aby zodvihla oči. Vlasy mala stiahnuté do drdolu, no bolo to skôr z praktického hľadiska. Hrýzla si dolnú peru a mračila sa. Bola úplne ponorená do práce.

   Keď bola hotová, zasa ma s úsmevom pozdravila.

   Ruky som vopchala do vrecák a mlčala som.

   "Dnes ti to sekne," povedala som.

   Pokývala hlavou a zasmiala sa. Rukou si utrela spotené čelo.

   "Ďakujem ti, Anna. Je to milé, ale je to lož. Vyzerám ako z far - prepáč... Skrátka vyzerám hrozne. A bolí ma chrbát. Ale aj ty si dnes... iná. Čo tak odrazu?" premerala si ma kritickým pohľadom.

   "Já... Neviem, mala som chuť sa dnes nahodiť. Je to pre mňa celkom dôležitý večer. Tak som chcela vyzerať dobre. Vieš, aspoň raz," zabrblala som a kopla som do zeme špičkou topánky.

   "Anna, prosímťa. Radšej sa nesnaž."

   Keď to Rita vyslovila, naprázdno som preglgla a začervenala som sa. Celkom to zabolelo, hoc som nebola typ, ktorému na výzore nejako extra záleží.

   Rita si všimla, že ma to zobralo, tak sa natiahla a postavila sa rovno predo mňa.

   "No, no, pozri mi do očí," povedala a počkala, kým som nezodvihla pohľad.

   "Myslela som to tak, že... sa mi viac páči, keď sa obliekaš tak, ako... ako ty. Ten tvoj vintage štýl je svojim spôsobom... veľmi príťažlivý. Tedá... Pristane ti. A je praktický. Hlavne pre teba. Nos ho. Si to ty. A v tomto... Toto nie si ty."

   Usmiala som sa: "Dobre, budem, sľubujem."

   Rita sa spokojne usmiala a gestom ma pozvala hore do jej bytíku, aby som ju počkala kým sa prezlečie.

   "Prepáč, že musíš čakať. Nedala som si pozor na čas," povedala, keď vyšla z kúpeľne už s urobeným make-upom, "ešte na seba čosi dám a môžeme ísť."

   "V pohode, neponáhľam sa," krkvala som v dlaniach lem modrých šiat. Kým bola v sprche, poriadne som si premyslela, čo dnes vlastne chcem urobiť.

   Môj plán bol jednoduchý. Prešli by sme sa a po meste a vyšli tam na kopec. A potom by som jej pomaly začala vravieť to všetko čo mám na srdci.

   V čo som dúfala?

   Ritine ' _Och moja... Nevedela som, že cítiš to čo ja!_ '

   Čo sa zrejme stane?

   Rita povie ' _Och moja... Vieš, že necítim to, čo ty!_ '

   Ale čo... taký je život. Len by som to už mala najradšej za sebou... Toto čakanie ma hrozne mučilo.

   "Anna! Poď sem!" začula som z jej izby.

   Zodvihla som sa a vošla do jej bieleho kráľovstva. Jej izba sa ani po tých rokoch vôbec nezmenila.

   "Čo je? Oh, fakt ti to sekne," padla mi sánka pri pohľade na biely top a fialovú sukňu s vysokým pásom, do ktorých bola oblečená.

   "Ďakujem. Našla som tvoju košeľu. Zrejme si ju zabudla minulý týždeň, keď si u mňa spala," hodila po mne s úsmevom moju modrú károvanú košeľu.

   "Ďakujem," usmiala som sa a zrak mi padol na veľké zrkadlo.

   Dievča so zlatými vlasmi v modrých šatách so sedmokráskami a v balerínkach som určite nebola ja.

   Zato dievča v čiernych kraťasoch a károvanej košeli, to už bola iná.

   "Bude ti vadiť ak sa prezlečiem?"

   "Hm? Do košele?" pozrela na mňa Rita neveriaco.

   "Och, čo si to o mne myslíš?" zasmiala som sa a zodvihla som sukňu šiat. Rita sa pri pohľade na kraťasy zasmiala.

   "No jasné."

   "Som predsa tá istá Anna ako pred rokmi," pripomenula som jej stužkovú, kedy som mala pod šatami taktiež kraťasy.

   "Si šialená. Nerozumiem ako takto niekto dokáže chodiť," smiala sa a smiala.

   "Ideme?"

   "Ideme."

   Prechádzali sme sa nočným mestom a veselo sme debatovali. No ako sme sa blížili ku kopcu, stúpal vo mne level nervozity.

   "Ták, prečo sme vlastne tu?" spýtala sa z ničoho nič a zastihla ma totálne nepripravenú.

   "J-ja.. N-No j-ja..." zakoktala som sa.

   "Och, tak toto bude niečo vážne," prestala sa usmievať.

   "Ako... ako ti to mám povedať _?_ Vieš Rita... odjakživa sme boli priateľkami... No vieš, že sa od detstva veci poriadne zmenili. Zmenila si sa ty, zmenila som sa ja. A zmenil sa aj náš vzťah. Já... vieš... Celý ten čas sme sa nazývali priateľkami. A vnímali sme to ako krajšie pomenovanie slova kamarátky. Avšak... Ja som to posledné roky vnímala úplne inak. Sme priateľky a vždy sme nimi boli. Ale... Teraz cítim, že chcem byť tvoja priateľka trochu inak... trochu hlbšie, pravdivejšie. Dotýkať sa ťa, cítiť ťa... a byť tebou ľúbená."

   "Čo - Čo vravíš?" spýtala sa šokovane a urobila krok dozadu.

   "...ľúbim ťa, Rita..." šepla som, no nemohla som jej pozrieť do očí.

   "Si... Si si tým istá?" šepla aj ona.

   "Áno..."

   "Anna... Anna..." zašepkala moje meno a rozplakala sa.

   Pochopila som, že je zle.

   "Preboha Anna... Ale ja... ja to... to ne-... Anna... odpusť mi to-to... ale ja..." stála tam a plakala. A potom som sa rozplakala aj ja.

   "Zničila som to...však? Úplne som to posrala, že? Dvadsaťsedem rokov v jednej minúte... som šikovná. Prepáč Rita... odpusť mi to..." smrkala som, otočila sa na päte a rozbehla som sa domov so slzami tečúcimi po moje tvári, a plačúcu Ritu som tam nechala len tak stáť.

   Keby to povedala narovinu... že ma neľúbi. Ale takto... tak veľmi to bolelo! Tak som to dokašľala! Tak som to dokašľala!

   S tečúcimi slzami som vbehla do domu a narazila do brata.

   "Anka? Dievčatko, čo sa stalo? Ublížil ti niekto? Nevyšlo to? Anka?"

   "Dokašľala som to..." zamrnčala som a pevne ho objala.

   A on objal mňa. Hladkal ma po vlasoch, pevne ma zvieral v náručí a šepkal mi do ucha ako veľmi ma ľúbi, a že všetko bude v poriadku.

   Bolo to jediné čo mohol urobiť a mne to veľmi pomohlo. Po chvíli som sa ako - tak upokojila, začala som normálne dýchať a už som tak veľmi neplakala.

   "Ďakujem... Naozaj..." utrela som si nos.

   "Anka, neboj sa. Bude to dobré," povzbudivo sa na mňa usmial a pobozkal ma do vlasov.

   Usmiala som sa, to robieval vždy keď som bola malá a odrela som si kolená. Vtedy mi ten jeden bozk vyčaril úsmev a zahnal bolesť. Toto však bolelo trochu viac. A jeden bozk do vlasov to, bohužiaľ, nevyrieši...

   "Idem si dať horúcu sprchu. A potom spať," oznámila som mu.

   Usmiala sa na mňa a prikývol.

   Pod horúcim tokom vody som stála asi dve hodiny. Ignorovala som babkine pozvanie na večeru, bratovo klopanie na dvere, zvonenie mobilu, správy... celý svet.

   Jediné, čo som vnímala boli neposlušné kvapky padajúce na moju studenú pokožku, piesne z gramofónu a vreskot vlastných myšlienok.

   Nepomáhalo nič. Nech som robila čo som robila, ' _zničila si vaše priateľstvo,_ _gratulujem_ _!_ ' bolo oveľa hlasnejšie.

   Nemohla som spávať, pracovať, jesť, behať, pozerať telku... nemohla som nič, pretože som sa cítila pod psa a pretože som mala pocit, akoby som mala na hlave tehlu.

   Naozaj som sa snažila existovať akoby sa nič nedialo, no každý si doma všimol, že mám zlomené srdce. Bolo milé, že mi chceli odľahčiť život, no ja som si ho potrebovala sťažiť, aby som na to... aby som na  _ňu_  nemyslela.

   Myšlienka strateného priateľstva ma veľmi bolela. Možno aj viac ako zlomené srdce.

   Keď som o tri dni schytila mobil, všimla som si správu od Rity.

_Ahoj. Náš večer neskončil najlepšie. Len som spanikárila. Nevypočula si si ma. Mali by sme sa stretnúť. Čo tak zajtra o šiestej? Ak chceš vedieť môj postoj, uvidíme sa na kopci. Prosím._

   A potom druhú esemesku, ktorá prišla včera:

_Neprišla si. Možno si nevidela moju správu... možno si len... možno... Ach. Mrzí ma to._

   Dlho som váhala, no potom som odoslala odpoveď v znení ' _nevidela_ _._ _Prepáč_ _. Áno,_ _chcem_ _si ťa vypočuť._ '

   O pár minút prišla jej odpoveď: ' _Zajtra. O ôsmej na kopci._ '

   A ja som odoslala ' _p_ _latí_.'

   Mali sme sa stretnúť v sobotu. Cez týždeň by aj tak nešlo - Rita mala veľa práce v obchode, ja na farme. Hoc skôr ako o robotu nám šlo o to, že sme si to potrebovali nechať preležať v hlave a poriadne sa na to pripraviť.

   Rita bola určite nervózna z toho, čo mi chce povedať a ja som si nebola istá, či to chcem počuť.

   Na kopec som prišla prvá a rovno som si ľahla na trávu. Rita prišla o pár minút. Ukázala som jej miesto vedľa mňa a povedala jej, ako je zvykom, že jej to sekne. Poďakovala a pokrútila hlavou, tak som rozvinula svoju hnedú bundu, ktorú som mala obkrútenú okolo bokov a položila som ju vedľa seba. Venovala mi jemný úsmev a opatrne si sadla tak, že že nohy skrčila vedľa seba.

   "Vieš koľko sme kamarátky? Dvadsaťsedem rokov, verila by si tomu? Ako deti sme sa často hašterili, no... vždy som ťa mala najradšej zo všetkých. Anna, už od malička som bola pri tebe tak veľmi rada, pretože som k tebe necítila len kamarátstvo. Bolo to zvláštne... no už od mala som ťa obdivovala. Chcela som byť taká silná a zručná ako ty. Vždy sa mi páčili tvoje vlasy a oči, a štýl obliekania. Och bože, bola som do teba blázon už na základnej škole! Ale nikdy som ti to nebola schopná povedať... Bála som sa toho. Aj tvojej reakcie. Preto som si vymyslela toho krásavca z hlavného mesta. Preto som básnila o chlapcoch... nechcela som, aby si ma čo i len podozrievala! Bože... Anna, vezmi môj mobil," podala mi ho so slzami v očiach.

   Vzala som ho do rúk a zmätene som na ňu pozrela.

   "Odomkni ho," naviedla ma.

   Skúsila som teda svoj dátum narodenia. Mobil sa odomkol a vyskočila na mňa fotka mňa a Rity z čias, keď sme mali dvanásť rokov. Bozkávala som ju na líce a ona sa doširoka usmievala. Boli sme také šťastné.

   "Nezabudla si..." zašepkala som sama pre seba.

   "Vidíš? Nezabudla som ani na tú dohodu... Doma mám vytlačené všetky fotky, ktoré máme. Neustále o tebe rozprávam našim aj sestre... Dokonca aj módne ikony poznajú tvoje meno. Och Anna, si pre mňa všetko. A keď si mi vtedy povedala, že aj ja pre teba znamenám viac... Tak veľmi som spanikárila! Nevedela som, či je to sen, alebo vtip... Anna... Hovorí sa mi to ťažko... no už nechcem byť len tvoja priateľka. Chcela by som byť tvoja skutočná priateľka... A veľmi ma mrzí, že som ti to nepovedala ešte v ten deň. Veľmi ma mrzí, že som ti ublížila."

   Bola ticho a hľadela pred seba. Ja som hľadela na nebo a rozmýšľala som, či to, čo som počula, bolo to isté, čo povedala.

   Bolo.  _Rita ma ľúbi._ _Rita ma ľúbi!_

   Zaprela som sa ramenami a vydvihla sa.

   "Rita?" zašepkala som.

   Pomaly a neisto sa pozrela mojim smerom. Najskôr teda niekam nado mňa. Potom sklonila hlavu bližšie ku mne a zahľadela sa mi do očí. Leskli sa jej - už plakala.

   "Prepáč," smrkla, "vyzerám hrozne..."

   "Ále, ty nikdy. Páčiš sa mi," povedala som popravde.

   "Naozaj sa ti páčim?" zašepkala a znova potiahla nosom.

   "Samozrejme. Vieš, že ty sa mi vždy páčiš," zašepkala som a pravým ukazovákom som jej zotrela slzu z líca. Zatvorila oči a nechala ma, aby som jej z tváre zotrela všetky slzy.

   "Vždy? Naozaj vždy?" pozrela na mňa a chrbtom rúk si zotrela nové slzy.

   "Áno, Rita. Vždy," odhrnula som jej vlasy z krku, "a páčila si sa mi aj vtedy, keď si robila na farme a spadla si do blata."

   Zasmiala sa a capla ma po stehne, aby som jej to nepripomínala.

   Usmiala som sa. Jednu ruku som jej položila na krk a pritiahla som si ju bližšie k tvári. Bola som tak nebezpečne blízko. A bola som si tak príjemne istá, že to môžem urobiť bez toho, aby mi hrozilo jej odtiahnutie sa alebo aby mi priletela facka. Zacítila som jej teplý dych na tvária a trochu viac som sa naklonila. Srdce mi bilo nebezpečné rýchlo a triasli sa mi ruky. Neviem čoho, no bála som sa.

   Pomaly som skracovala vzdialenosť medzi nami a po malej chvíli som sa letmo dotkla jej pier. Potom som sa na ne trochu viac pritisla a naplno som si vychutnala ten krásny, hrejivý pocit.

   Jej pery boli vlhké a slané, no boli také jemné...

   Keď som sa od nej odtiahla, rýchlo si rukou zakryla ústa. V očiach sa jej odrážal šok. Ja som, narozdiel od nej, bola úplne pokojná a spokojná.

   "Ty... ty..." zakoktala sa.

   Zasmiala som sa a ľahla si naspäť. Ona sa len zhlboka nadýchla a pozrela pred seba.

   "Čo to teraz znamená?" spýtala sa neisto.

   "Mnoo... pred chvíľou si chcela byť moja skutočná priateľka. Ak si ešte nezmenila názor..." povedala som a jednou rukou som si stiahla klobúk do očí.

   Jemne mi chytila ruku a zovrela ju: "Ak ho zmením, dám ti vedieť."

   Usmiala som sa. Opatrne si ľahla si vedľa mňa, moju ruku nepúšťala. Potom sa ku mne naklonila a pobozkala ma. Opätovala som jej bozk a potiahla som ju za biele šaty.

   "Dnes ti to naozaj sekne, láska," zašepkala som.

   Rita sa zasmiala, buchla ma do pleca a zavelila: "Jedno jediné pravidlo - nikdy, ale  _nikdy_  ma nevolaj láska."

   Zasmiala som sa a zatvorila som oči: "Dobre,  _láska_."


End file.
